


It's Very Amusing, Really

by Queen_Crowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Park, Angels, Brothers, Doswell, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Help, Hunting trip, Kings Dominion, Novel, Real locations, Relationship Hints, Rumor-Based, Virginia, WIP, Work In Progress, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Crowley/pseuds/Queen_Crowley
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester stroll into Doswell, Virginia for a little break from hunting, but when people start mysteriously throwing themselves off of Kings Dominion's most popular attraction, they're dragged back into their daily jobs and get Castiel's help along the way. The Winchester Brothers and Castiel must stop the alleged "suicides" before the park gets shut down for good.Based on a real location and alleged events. Mild language is used. Read at your own risk!





	1. Vacation at Last!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsupeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> I just wanted to say this is my first time publishing on my own profile on Archive of Our Own! I am glad to be a part of the community. I am resharing this story with everyone who may wish to read; this story is still a work-in-progress, so I may go back and edit chapters and such, but I hope that everyone likes this story! If you're wondering where else it's posted, it's posted with this same title on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading this! Hope you enjoy the story, and if you do, maybe give me some kudos and feedback in the comments! It helps me to figure out what you all like so I can write more stuff.
> 
> ♥️ Queen Crowley ♥️

The interstate was a long way to Virginia from their last job in Florida, but the back roads were longer. It wasn't anything the Winchester boys weren't used to at this point. The radio was up loud and playing the same old music that the driver listened to. It was a bright, sunny day.

"Finally, a vacation!" Dean said to Sam, "The family business is getting pretty tough. I'm just glad we get at least a day off from smelling sulfur or salt..."

"Or decaying corpses," Sam replied.

They both laughed as Dean made a turn. Their ride was mostly silence between the two, listening to the radio or singing along to songs, joking around with each other. Doswell... They were both exhausted and ready to get there.

"So, Sammy," Dean said, turning the radio down, "I heard there's an amusement park in Doswell. A... King's Dominican?"

"Kings Dominion, Dean. I did the research," Sam was looking out the window at all the trees and small buildings, "And it might be fun, but..." Sam stopped mid-sentence.

"But what?"

"But they've got... Uhm..." Sam stopped talking for a few minutes before his brother nudged him.

"God damn it, Sam, Just spit it out..." Dean said, slightly irritated.

"They've got a clown band." Sam seemed very embarrassed.

Dean bursted out laughing and looked over at Sam quickly, before turning his head to look back at the road. Dean shook his head and said, "Sammy. You're meaning to tell me after all the bigger stuff we've fought, ghosts, demons, vampires, ghouls, shapeshifters... You're afraid of CLOWNS? Still? Come on!"

Sam rubbed the back of his head and tucked in the flying pieces of hair in the front. "Dean... I mean, I can't help it I have a fear of clowns. You've known this for a long time now. So why would it change all of a sudden?"

"There you go, asking questions again," Dean responded as he spotted a sign. "Well, I'm pretty much over my fear of flying, so I thought you'd be over your fear of clowns."

"That's a lie," Sam chuckled, "Good luck trying to convince me of that."

They made turn after turn after turn, traffic light after traffic light. The two brothers talked for the last few hours of the trip. About everything. Past hunting gigs, childhood memories between the two (that were actually good.) Anything they could talk about to keep them occupied. Finally, in the distance, there was the big sign. _Welcome_ _to_ _Doswell_ _!_ It read. Dean yawned. "I'm about ready to hit the hay. What do you say, Sammy?"

"Let's find a motel then," Sam replied. "I'll keep an eye out."

It wasn't too much longer until the Winchesters arrived at the motel. A cheap, dim-lit sign greeted them with what seemed like the biggest comfort they had ever had. The two were tired from the trip. Dean thought in his mind that it was a miracle he didn't fall asleep at the wheel. He didn't want to worry about Sam hurting his precious Impala, Baby. Especially when he wasn't awake to scold him for it. Dean pulled up in front of one of the motel rooms as the car's lights slowly went off. Sam hopped out of the car. "I'll go get the keys," he said.

"Alright." Dean was sleepy as he got out of the car, stretching and yawning once more. He scratched his head a bit and stood beside the car, waiting for Sam again. Then, with help from the silence outside, he heard something from one of the rooms.

It seemed like... Crying. "Oh no," Dean mumbled to himself, "It's probably just her having... Weird phone sex... Or something. I'm on vacation. Not gonna worry about it."

He continued to wait for Sam.

"Mom, Gina can't be dead! Why would she kill herself? She was about to graduate!" The girl continued in the other room. Her voice was breaking; it was obvious she was really grief-stricken.

As if instinct kicked in, Sam unlocked their motel door with their newly-acquired keys and went inside, Dean following right after. Dean frowned as he sit on the edge of the bed.

"Dean, you alright?" Sam asked him.

Dean gave a minute of silence before responding, "Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine."

"Then what's with the frown on your face? Dean–"

As if Sam had summoned the girl in the other room to speak again, she continued her sobbing, "Mom... She isn't dead. It was probably just a... A light fall. I'll call you tomorrow."

Sam looked at Dean and pointed to the wall behind him where the noise came from. Dean nodded and whispered. "Pretty thin walls, huh?" He joked.

"I guess so, Dean. Don't worry about it; we're off-the-clock for now. Let's just enjoy our day tomorrow."

With that, the brothers exchanged goodnights and turned the lights out, falling into a deep sleep. And the best sleep they had had in a while.


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester Brothers hear crying from the motel room opposite of them where they were staying for vacation. They finally meet the stranger in the neighboring motel room and talk to her about what was upsetting her.

8:00 AM on a Tuesday morning. The Winchester brothers got out of bed at the sound of the alarm clock playing a classical rock station. They both went about their morning routines, Dean's slightly differing from Sam's so they didn't have to wait on each other to do certain things. Trying to take a shower at the same time would just be...

...weird.

Dean sighed. All he could think about was the previous night and the woman in the other room crying over her dead friend, Gina. Curiosity flowed through him. His itch for knowing what was actually going on was almost like if he were on some sort of drug. Without the itching or the physical pain, of course. "Hey, Sammy," Dean looked over at Sam, who was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth. "Have you been thinking at all since last night about-"

"That woman next door to us?" Sam finished his sentence, as if he knew what Dean was going to ask about.

"Yeah... that." Dean replied softly, following up with, "So? Have you? You finishing my sentence isn't the same thing as answering my question.

"Well, to be honest Dean. I haven't really been thinking about it all that much. I mean, we're supposed to be getting a day off from all this stuff. And, come on. That woman who killed herself might have just been having a really tough life. Maybe it was so tough she just wanted it to be... over. Suicides aren't that uncommon in this time and age."

"Sam, I don't know what about it. But for some reason I feel like this is worth looking into. Now, I say let's go over there and ask that woman about what's been going on."

"Dean, just leave the poor woman alone," Sam responded, "She just lost a friend."

"You know how many people we've bothered right after something has happened, Sam? Come on, stop making excuses. We're going over to talk to her, end of discussion. Finish with what you're doing and we'll get going."

Sam sighed as he walked back by the bed and grabbed his shoes, putting each on one after the other as he stood back up, adjusting his clothes. Dean did the same, sitting on the edge of his bed and lacing up his boots as he looked up at Sam. "I'm gonna go get some of those fake IDs from the car," Dean whispered to his younger brother, "I'll be right back."

Sam nodded as Dean got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He peered over at the neighboring motel room door. The car, to their luck, was still parked out front. Dean unlatched the front passenger door to his Impala and gently opened the glove box to reveal tons of fake IDs. US Marshalls, Cops, FBI, even things as simple as an electrician or plumber... all of them in Dean's sight now. He carefully sifted through all of the IDs to see which one Sam and Dean would use. He decided even though they did play FBI a lot that they would go with that. 

Dean closed everything back up and headed in to the motel room. When Dean walked in, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs. "Hey, Dean. You got them?"

"Yeah, FBI." Dean held up the IDs. "Come on, let's go."

Both the brothers left the motel room, Sam locking it behind them. Dean went straight ahead and didn't turn back to wait for his brother as he knocked on the door of the neighboring hotel room. 

A few minutes passed, and nobody answered.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Softly, a breaking voice said, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Sam and Dean turned towards each other to look at one another. They both exchanged glances before the knob in front of them made a tiny _click_ noise. Slowly, the door opened. A woman appeared, brunette with side bangs and curly hair down to her hips. The makeup on her face was smeared and smudged, and her brown eyes were red and dry from what appeared to be crying. Her saddened eyes wandered, looking from Dean to Sam and analyzing them intensively. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice coarse.

"Uhm, yes, actually. I think you can if you have the time," Dean responded. "I'm Agent Cooper, and this is my partner Agent Floyd. We'd like to ask you a few questions about some recent events that unfolded yesterday, I'm sure you've heard about it by now."

The woman in front of them started tearing up again. "Listen, agents. I'm sure that- that you don't mean to be rude-- b-but I... I'd rather not talk about this..."

"Please, Ma'am. We'll only take a few minutes of your time and then we'll be on our way," Sam responded sympathetically.

The brothers waited for a response from the stranger in front of them, her tears wadding up as she wiped them away with the hand that wasn't on the door. She took a few moments to breathe before she nodded and collected herself. "Uhm... y-yes. I suppose that's fine," She said, "Come in and have a seat. I'm Amanda Maywell, by the way..." 

Dean and Sam prepared themselves for what they hoped would be a new and exciting case. Even though they were on vacation... they could put it on hold for a little while, couldn't they?


	3. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they don't think there's a case in this simple little suicide, Mrs. Maywell tells Sam and Dean what happened to her best friend the night before.

It was 8:00. The sun was just beginning to set as she hopped off _The Intimidator,_ green eyes bright and sparkling after such a fun rollercoaster ride. She grabbed her things out of the big box for placing loose items. Her drawstring bag, her glasses, and a cup she had bought to get free refills for the season were picked up one by one and she was off to the next fun-filled attraction in the park. Gina was a college student; close to graduation, Gina was one of the ones at the top of her class and she had a bright future in art. She aspired to be a famous artist, like Da Vinci. But there was one thing that stopped her.

That thing was called death.

Gina decided that the next place she would go was up the amusement park's 1/3 scale model of the Eiffel Tower. It was the best view of the park, anyways. Who could refuse an offer like that? Besides, she had promised her family that she would take a picture of the view from the top. She regretted waiting so late, but at the same time, she felt like it was a better picture.

When Gina got to the top, her eyes widened. She looked at all the brightly-lit, beautiful attractions under her. In the distance was the moon and the stars. The scenery was wonderful. Gina walked up to the edge, gripping the green, rusty bars of the cage at the top. But it was a useless cage. Even after all the safety precautions, her death was undeniable.

"And then... she... she jumped," The woman sitting in front of Sam and Dean began to cry again.

Sam handed the woman a tissue. "Mrs. Maywell, can you think of anything that might have made Gina want to jump?"

"No," Mrs. Maywell said softly, "I can't think of anything. She was top-of-her class at her college, a real go-getter. She loved life... she enjoyed living too much to want to let her life go so quickly."

Dean pursed his lips and leaned in, obviously curious. "Mrs. Maywell, was there anything that maybe... happened before Gina's death? Did she say anything out of the ordinary? Possibly had any dreams... recurring nightmares?"

"Not that she would have told me about." Mrs. Maywell wiped her eyes with the tissue in her hand. "We were best friends, but recently we got into an argument and we... really hadn't talked for a week before this. And then I found out that now she's dead and..." she continued her sobbing.

Sam sighed. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Maywell. We appreciate it."

With those two softly spoken sentences, the Winchester boys left the motel room and slowly shut the door behind them, Dean twirling the keys to the Impala in his hand. Just like that, they were on the road again. With the music up as loud as it could possibly be without busting eardrums, Dean backed Baby out of the parking lot and drove off.

For the first ten minutes of the trip, Dean stayed silent. That was all the time they would get, though. Dean looked over at Sam in the passenger's seat and said, "Well... we don't really have any evidence to back this one up. Maybe it _is_ just another regular case, after all."

  
"See? What did I tell you," Sam said.

"Bitch," Dean muttered to Sam.

"Jerk," Sam mumbled back.

A few more seconds of silence was shared between the brothers before they got a call. Dean went to reach for it, but Sam grabbed it before he could. Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, you keep driving. I'll deal with the phone call."

Sam flipped the phone open and answered the call. "Hello?" Sam asked.

Sam turned the music in the background off as he furrowed his eyebrows. Clearly, the person on the other end of the phone didn't have very good news. "Yeah... okay... okay. We're on our way," Sam kept responding before hanging up. He looked over at Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked, "Who was that?"

"It was Bobby. You called him about this?"

"Yeah, I did last night. He said we should look into it, too, but there's nothing to look into, so-"

"Turn around," Sam commanded.

"What?" Dean responded.

"Bobby still thinks we have a case. Listen, last night Gina threw herself off of that Eiffel Tower replica. Bobby just called me and said he's been looking into it too since you told him about it last night. He found out that someone else died today and told us we should go check it out."

"Wow. Look at you, Sammy! Finally listening to people instead of giving them a hard time for a change," Dean joked.

"Oh, shut up," Sam said back.

Dean made a big U-Turn before heading back around to the motel, passing it and heading straight for the sign for _Kings Dominion._

"Looks like we're going to have to go in there whether you like it or not now, so I suggest you put your big boy pants on now and be a man. Clowns are the least of our worries right now," Dean said to Sam before rolling in to the open gates of the amusement park.

The family business was officially back in swing after a half a day of vacation.


	4. Down to the Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean Winchester go to Kings Dominion to check out the gruesome crime scene of an alleged "suicide". What they find definitely leaves them baffled... and gives them assurance this is definitely a case to look into.

Kings Dominion. Early August. 10:07 AM.

Emergency vehicles roll in. A mother and father stand at the gate, arguing with police about seeing their son. Some people inside the gate running out of the park after such a disgusting sight.

Sam gave a concerned face as he looked out the window. Dean did the same. "Wow, somebody brewed Hell on Earth in there, didn't they?" He asked with a grin. 

Sam nodded. "It looks like it, Dean."

The two brothers got out of the car, having changed into nice suits in a gas station restroom on the way to the scene. They had forgotten about it before they left and they had to look like they were on the job at the amusement park. Sam pulled out two fake IDs as Dean pulled the Impala into the entrance gates, giving Dean his quickly. 

As they approached the gate, a woman sat there to take a card. "That'll be $5.50, sir."

Dean grinned and shook his head. "Not today, Ma'am. We're with the FBI."

"Let me see your IDs." As soon as they gave their fake identification cards to the woman at the gate, she put on her glasses and squinted at every inch until she was satisfied of it being a real FBI ID. 

She seemed in a state of shock. "Well... you're free to go then. Have a great day!"

Sam and Dean were off again and into the parking lot, parking in the most convenient spot they could find and set off into the park. Sam cringed and Dean smirked. "Not afraid of any clowns today, are we?"

"No, what? No, of course not-" Sam replied. He strutted to look confident, but most admittedly looked ridiculous.

Dean chuckled. "Alright, Mr.  _Clown-Don't-Scare-Me_ , come on. We have work to do."

Police vehicles were strewn all over the front of the parking lot. The Winchester boys got closer to cross the police tape, but they were stopped by one of the officers. Dean looked at Sam and didn't look at the officer, but rather showed him his badge. "FBI," Dean said to him. The officer nodded and left them alone to do their own thing, staring at them as they crossed the yellow police tape.

As they got closer and closer to the body, they saw more and more blood splattered on the ground. And in the middle, thrown a few hundred feet from the side of the Eiffel Tower, there layed a dead man. His skull was cracked open, blood previously pouring out of his head like the filling of a cordial cherry chocolate. His body in different areas was scuffed up badly from the fall. The smell of blood was everywhere and Dean and Sam covered their noses to prevent gagging. 

"Well, that's a pretty messed up body if you ask me," Sam said, his words muffled by his mouth.

"Yep," Dean said.

"So? What do we do now, Dean? The body doesn't exactly look like anything messed with it supernatural-wise."

"Then let's look around. There's got to be something here. You go that way, I'll go this way," Dean responded to Sam. 

And in that split moment, they both broke away from each other. Sam walked farther away from Dean to the left and looked around the legs of the tower. Hex bags, sulfur... anything could have been possible. Even a shapeshifter could have pushed the woman who fell off the tower.

But there was one thing that made absolutely no sense. "Hey, Agent," Sam called Dean back over without it being suspicious to any of the officers nearby, "Come over here." 

Dean walked over where Sam was standing, and because Sam was already looking up, Dean tilted his head up, too. Up at the very top of the tower, there it was. Some possible evidence to solve their mystery about the creature they were dealing with. 

There was a safety cage up at the very top of the tower where people usually stood and looked out at the entire park. All the bars were straight...

...except for a gigantic hole in the cage. It looked like someone used brutal force to pry it open. It couldn't have been a regular human being, though; the bars looked extremely sturdy. It was definitely something worth looking into further. 

"I guess there really _was_ a case here. You can thank Bobby for telling us to turn around," Dean said softly to Sam. 

Sam nodded. "What do you think made that gigantic hole, though?"

"Maybe a werewolf? A demon? Demons are pretty powerful..."

"But there isn't any sulfur around here," Sam finished Dean's sentence. "So what do we do now?"

"Well..." Dean scratched his head, trying to think. "I think that we should probably come back tonight, see if we can wiggle our way to the top of that building."

"Are you insane, Dean!? We could never pull a stunt like that! You could get hurt!" 

"Well, Sammy, it's worth a try."

Sam sighed. "We'll - we'll talk about this more later. For now, we'll just agree to come back again later after dark. In the meantime, we should probably find out who this guy's parents are." 

"We never got that information, did we?" 

"Nope."

Dean muttered a small _damn_  and started to walk away. "We could maybe ask one of these officers. I like that one over there," Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked at one of the police officers on the other side of the tower behind the tape. She was a slim-figured woman with long, jet-black hair. Sam looked to Dean. 

"No. No, no, no. We're working a job-"

Dean interrupted Sam. "Oh, come on, Sam! Don't be such a spoiled sport. Besides, we've gone on a ton of other jobs together and you know how many times I've multi-tasked?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean walked towards the young, beautiful officer as Sam followed behind him.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Dean called from a few feet away, walking towards the officer still. He stopped right in front of her. 

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, you can-" Dean stopped himself. "Uhm, yes. Me and my partner here, we're with the FBI. We need as much information as you can give us about-"

"First, your badges," she commanded, holding out her hand and curling her fingers in a _give me!_ manner. 

Dean and Sam rummaged into their pants pockets and pulled out their fake IDs, giving them to the officer one at a time. She examined them and gave them back a few seconds later. "Here, agents. So you needed information on the victim, I'm guessing? Sorry if I finished your sentence wrong," she joked. 

"Yeah, actually," Sam responded. "Officer...?"

"Maley," she responded. "Do you need to know anything in specifics?" She peered over Dean's direction.

Dean cleared his throat. "We need to ask a few questions, yes."

"Alright, ask away."

Sam jumped in the conversation. "How many witnesses were there? To the incident." 

"From what we know so far, there's 3."

Dean responded to the officer with another question after Sam. "What about the parents?"

"The parents are Irene and Jonah Black."

"We need the addresses, if you don't mind." Dean raised his eyebrows and shot the officer a look as he mumbled, "And, uh- maybe a phone number from you, too." he winked.

The officer laughed. "I guess it couldn't hurt..." she mumbled back. She grabbed a notepad and a pen from her pockets and wrote the addresses they needed down as quickly as possible, then handed it to Dean. 

Dean skimmed the paper and nodded his head in approval. "Alright, thank you, officer. Have a good day." 

"You too," Officer Maley responded. 

The Winchesters turned around and walked off, Dean walking forward but still handing the addresses to Sam. Sam quickly grabbed them as he looked down, reading.

 _Hannah Marr. 180 Detton St._  
Amanda Tracy. 1438 Marlow St.  
Nedd Wilson. 6723 Park Dr.  
Parents Irene and Jonah. 8925 Narrow Rd.

Sam looked at the bottom of the page and his eyes widened slightly. 

_(540) 589-8199. Call me ;)_

Dean chuckled and smiled all the way back to the Impala. "Dude..." Sam said, "Every time!" 

"I know, I'm just that good. You could learn a thing or two from me, Sammy!" 

"Oh, hush." Sam responded.

With no time to waste, Sam and Dean jumped in the Impala, Dean starting it up with the keys and turning the music up again. Sam looked over at Dean. "Dude, I've been trying to live with it for the past day or so because we've been on vacation and there's supposed to be that- relaxing feeling, but could you please turn that down?"

Dean scoffed. "Oh, whatever." He turned the volume to the music player down and with that, they were on the road again.

"Where are we going this time, Dean?" Sam asked. 

Dean looked over at Sam quickly, then back at the road. "I think we're going to start at the parent's house first. But something tells me we won't have to dig too deep. In the meantime, why don't you do some research with that phone on deaths from the Eiffel Tower?" 

Sam got his new smartphone out of the glove box, having had the flip phone since they went into the park. "We should have done that before, huh?"

"You think?"

After those words, there was nothing but silence. The Winchesters drove off to look for Irene and Jonah. Hopefully, they'd be able to figure this one out soon.


	5. Irene and Jonah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah, Percy's father, talks to the Winchesters about what happened on the night he died... and the hunters, in a twist, are met face to face again with the angel that saved Dean from Hell.

"Well... I wasn't expecting another two agents to come around, that's for sure. Whatever the case..." Jonah sighed, "My wife Irene is too distressed right now to talk. She's up in her room, please, don't disturb her. You can ask me anything you want."

 

Dean and Sam nodded. Standing, they both looked at Jonah patiently. Jonah finally got the signal. "Oh- yes, please, have a seat."

The brothers moved from the door to the couch. Dean fiddled with his thumbs and Sam swept his hair back quickly. Jonah sat himself on the couch across from the Winchesters, looking at them with a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. He tried to keep his composure, and he was doing quite well for a man that just lost a son. "So," he began, clearing his throat, "What do you two need to know, anything in particular?"

"We need to know if anything happened recently, before your son Percy's death. Did he seem... secluded, maybe? Or angry about something?" Dean asked.

Sam pitched in and said, "Was Percy doing anything out of the ordinary? Out-of-character for your son?"

Percy's father began to sweat slightly. He seemed to be guilty of something... his behavior was definitely off. Dean squinted his eyes slightly and leaned in, looking closer at Jonah. "Sir, if there is something you're not telling us, you'll have to speak up. If you don't, we might be sending you to spend a night in the bad boy house."

Jonah sighed and seemed to hesitate before words formed; he looked up at Sam and Dean with worry. "There... there was something, but... you'd all think that I was crazy."

"Try us," Sam said, "We've heard a lot of crazy things. FBI, you know."

"O-of course," Jonah responded. He looked down at the floor and began to talk. "My son... Percy, the one that died... obviously you all know. He was acting strange up to a week before he died in that accident this morning. He kept himself secluded in his room, on his computer. He wouldn't come out, and if I knocked on his door and asked if I could come in he would yell at me saying, 'Don't open the door, you'll let him in; I'm not ready to go yet!'"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other for a small second. "But if he was so afraid to come out of his room, why would he go to Kings Dominion, of all places? There's tons of people there!"

"That's what I thought," Jonah responded, "But he insisted that he go. I was really worried about him..."

"Well, do you mind if we take a look in your son's room?"

"Go ahead," Jonah said.

After giving his approval, Sam and Dean headed down the hall to Percy's bedroom. 

The door was somehow still locked. Dean pulled out his lock pick from his jacket, unlocking the door with force rather than a key. They looked around the room and began to search for anything weird. They sifted through books, shoe boxes, clothing bins and even a trashcan, though they made sure not to sift too much through it. God knows what he had in there. Dean opened up the closet door, a slight creaking noise coming from the hinges as he looked around, pulling out a flashlight from the bottom of the closet to look around in the darker corners. After a few minutes, Dean found something. "Hey, Sam," he called, "Come here!"

Sam came over, Dean pulling out an old scrapbook from the corner of the closet, hidden and possibly lost in a pile of clothes. Inside the scrapbook were pictures of three people at Kings Dominion... the same place they were killed. The photograph was bizarre. The faces of 2 out of the 3 had been scratched out. One girl and one boy, by the looks of it. Since it was in Percy's room, they assumed one of them was him. But there was someone that they didn't recognize just yet in the photo, and with his face still there, they tried something.

With the new technology that they had, Sam pulled out his new smartphone and took a picture of the boy they didn't know. "I'm going to see if I can pull up some information on this one guy, hold on." 

Soon enough, his phone beeped. Dean said to Sam, "So, you got something now, I'm assuming?"

Sam waited to respond until he heard a small beeping noise from his phone. "Yeah, his name is Dan Trenton." He turned to give Dean a serious frown. "He's been missing for a year and a half."

"So, probably dead. Which means this son of a bitch and the other girl probably did something to him in secret." Dean stroked his chin for a second. "I'm thinking a vengeful spirit?"

"That's what I'm thinking, too. Question is, what did they do to him and where are his remains?"

"Good question."

"Wait a minute, isn't that...?" Sam pointed out another girl in the photo. They didn't notice her before. She was standing in a nervous position and right behind Gina. It was almost as if she didn't want to be photographed.

"That's Gina's best friend, the one we met at the motel --"

"We gotta find her, and fast. Or else we're going to have more bloodshed..."

Suddenly, the sound of fluttering wings faintly rang around the room. Sam and Dean heard a deep, gravelly voice behind them. "I think I might have an idea of where... and what... she is."

Dean and Sam turned around as Dean's eyes widened before squinting in confusion. "Castiel?"


	6. Over-Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is back with the boys and explains to them all he wants to do is help with the case, which leaves both brothers somewhat baffled. They interview Jonah for a while longer and realize that there may be another person in danger.

Castiel looked around the room Sam and Dean were in, picking up the picture and staring at it. "I decided since I was free at the moment that I would assist you both," Castiel said. He seemed to feel lost and out-of-place. Either that or it was just the fact he felt awkward for not coming back sooner.

Dean stared at Castiel, still trying to process he was there. After getting a little scared and jumpy from his sudden appearance, the oldest Winchester boy said, "Cas, seriously. You _gotta_ stop scaring me like that, dude."

The angel realized something as his posture seemed to lift him up a little taller. "My apologies, Dean. Anyways... have you done any actual research on what happened at this particular amusement park?"

Castiel seemed more focused on a regular hunt than before, taking his time and not running off and going back to Heaven. Sam and Dean shook their heads. They both didn't seem like they did _any_ research at all.

"Well, we were _planning_ on it..." Dean began, but never finished his sentence.

Instead, Sam continued his brother's sentence for him. "But we just... didn't get around to it. We've been a bit jumbled lately."

"Well then, that isn't like you. But I'll let it pass." Castiel rubbed at his chin, his eyebrows sunken down and smug right on the tops of his eyelids. He looked very serious. "In 1983, there was an incident at this particular amusement park, Kings Dominion. A young man was at the park with a few of his friends--"

Sam interrupted, "--You mean Gina, Amanda, Percy, and that one guy?"

"Yes. Supposedly the story goes that the boy was having a rough day. Decided that he didn't want to live anymore... and he jumped off." Castiel sat down on the edge of one of the bed in the room. "Maybe these people that the ghost is killing had something to do with his death. But I've noticed something..."

"What's that, Cas?" Dean leaned in.

Castiel continued his dramatic speech to the Winchester Brothers. "I've been watching you two for a few days now; that's how I knew you two were involved with hunting this creature. However, the father of the boy that just passed..."

Dean and Sam's brain gears clicked back into place as they realized what they hadn't before. Dean's made less effort because he was, after all, suspicious. "I saw this coming..." Dean mumbled.

In that moment, Castiel began to ramble. "I have to go. I will catch up with you both later." and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Then there were two.

Sam and Dean walked back out with the photograph, trying to seem normal so that they wouldn't scare the father. Jonah was sitting on the couch as the two approached him. "Jonah, we're done in there; thank you for letting us look into this." Sam adjusted his tie, Dean staying quiet.

"Of course," Jonah said, "Don't worry about it."

"We still have a couple questions, though; this interview seemed to be longer than we expected."

Dean began, "We got a phone call and new information has come to our attention. Somebody from the office called and said that your son might have had a friend... Dan Trenton?"

"That's a name I haven't heard in a long time..." The father sighed and nodded. "Yes, he was a friend of Percy's. Great guy. His death was tragic."

Sam squinted his eyes and grimaced at Jonah. "Jonah, you are aware Dan Trenton is still thought to be just _missing_ , correct?"

Jonah seemed stuck on his words, his throat sore and scratchy. He tried to talk, but he couldn't form and force any words to come out of his mouth. He was stuck. Sam and Dean waited for a response for him. _Tick, tock._ The clock seemed to tick louder in that moment, Jonah getting slightly sweaty. If he didn't act calm, he was going to get caught. He suddenly fixed his posture, sitting more up-straight to act more convincing. Jonah said, "Yes, of course. My bad, I got him confused with Gina. I always did get their names mixed up... they looked a lot alike."

Dean's patience began to break, as always was the customary with him. His green eyes focused on the man in front of him, his face covered with the guiltiest look imaginable. He tried to deny it, but the eldest Winchester knew all too well what lies looked like. After all, he wasn't perfect himself...

...He was just a better liar. A _way_ better liar.

Dean nodded and sighed. "Well then, thank you for your time; we'll be going now. Call us if you need anything." 

Dean gave Jonah a fake card with his phone number on it and walked out with Sam, a sweet reunion with Baby was in order. Dean jumped in the impala, Sam after him. Dean inhaled the sweet smell of old leather in the car, gripping the steering wheel and backing out of Jonah's driveway to head back to the motel.

Sam looked concerned. Dean didn't bother him about it; he knew Sam would say something eventually. As he had that thought, Sam spoke, just like he predicted. "Jonah is starting to seem pretty suspicious of knowing something, huh?" Sam asked.

"Well, you think so? Really? Man, I didn't notice!" Dean's sarcastic voice mixed with his facial expressions made Sam smirk a little bit. He quickly wiped the grin off of his face.

"Well... do you think that maybe Jonah... I don't know... did something to Dan? Before he died?"

"Maybe."

Fluttering wings. Castiel was back earlier than usual, but this time the Winchesters were expecting him, so Dean wasn't as jumpy.

Castiel butted into the conversation, leaning towards the front of the car, his chin propped up on the back of the front row of seats in the car. He said, "I believe so as well."

"How's that?" Sam asked Castiel, turning to look at him. 

Castiel was looking straight in front and watching the road in front of him through the windshield, not paying attention to the younger Winchester's gaze. "He did not seem right," he said, "The guilty look on his face... and his lies _especially_ were not hard to see through."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. What was with that, anyways?"

"I'm not sure." Castiel looked back at Dean. "I'm thinking that... well... I know from reading up on some 'lore' that ghosts can be possessive as well... except, well, they can be exorcised easier than demons."

"Wait, so you're saying that maybe Jonah is behind all those deaths?" Dean and Sam looked intrigued. 

Castiel nodded. Dean looked back at the road, looking at the both of them. "Well-- how do we get this son of a bitch out for good? We can't have Dan inside Jonah his whole life... Or, well, Jonah's life."

Sam nodded. "I mean, yeah, this definitely isn't something to take lightly. We've never really had a ghost possess people like this before... do you think that we would be able to just salt and burn the body?"

"I don't think that would work this time," Dean mumbled, "Ghosts go up in flames when they're salted and burned. I mean, even though it usually isn't an inside thing, it might burn the person's insides if we try that..."

"...Trial and error, I guess," Sam responded.

Castiel looked at the both of them like they were crazy. He sighed. "You two aren't functioning properly. I believe that the best option here is to come up with a solid plan before we go in and execute anything."

Finally, a voice of reason, Castiel looked at them both, first at Sam, and then at Dean. From the look in his ocean blue eyes, he was extremely confident with his answer. Dean turned the steering wheel to the car as they hit a turn. They were all quiet for a minute in thought, AC/DC playing softly on the radio. Sam turned it down a little more as Dean gave him a face that clearly said _what the hell, dude?!_ "Get your hands off the controls, dude; my wheels, my music." Dean turned the radio back up a little bit; it helped him to concentrate.

After a few minutes of the boys and the angel stewing in their thoughts, They began to talk to each other. They talked for around 15 minutes before they finally ended up at the motel, and they had a plan. 

But they would have to delay their schedule.

The motel they were at earlier was practically empty. With the exception of Sam and Dean, the only other car parked at the motel was Amanda's car, and now she was nowhere to be seen. Dean pounded his fist into his leg. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

Sam and Castiel jumped a bit with how loud Dean was, but soon went back to normal. Dean looked at both of them. "So what, are we going to go in and get some info on that woman or are we going to just sit here and look like a bunch of idiots?"

None of them answered the question, all three of them getting out with Dean taking the lead. It didn't take them long to find answers, however, on where Amanda was at. Dean was pleased with that, taking the address the manager at the motel had given him and walking out, keys jingling. Everyone quickly hopped back in the car and drove off.

Next destination: Ladysmith, Virginia.


End file.
